Melissa McCall
Melissa McCall is a recurring character on the television show Teen Wolf and is played by Melissa Ponzio. A single mother, she supports her son Scott by working as a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In Magic Bullet Scott explained to Allison that his parents are divorced. Melissa explained to Mr. Harris in The Tell that she and her son were better off without Scott's father in the picture. In Co-Captain she went on her first date in a long time with Peter Hale. It was ruined by Stiles and Scott who feared Hale would try to bite her and make her a werewolf. In Formality we see how lonely Mrs. McCall’s life has become as she sits and cries in her car over the failed date, Later we see her helping Scott get ready for the formal, and she unknowingly gives her son the confidence to somehow tell Allison he is a werewolf. |-|Season 2= Erica is brought to Mrs. McCall at the hospital after an epileptic seizure at school. She asks Erica if she has stopped taking her medication and warns her she'll have to inform her mother. Mrs. Argent cuts her arm with a large knife as an excuse to talk to her. While Melissa is sewing her up the hunter questions her about Scott and Allison's relationship. ("Ice Pick") After a restraining order is issued against Scott, she grounds him from everything but school and work. She also says he can't hang out with Stiles. She goes snooping through Scott's room and find a 12 pack box of condoms with only one left. She believes Scott and Allison are having sex. She explains this to Mrs. Argent and says her main concern is that they are safe in their activities. At work, a woman gives birth and then tells her that a monster killed her husband. ("Restraint") Mrs. McCall is called to the sheriff's station by Scott, where Matt has taken him, Stiles, and Sheriff Stilinski hostage. As events transpire, she witnesses Derek in werewolf form fight Jackson as the kanima. She then witnesses Scott as a werewolf and is shocked. ("Fury") After finding out the truth of Scott's werewolf abilities she has trouble dealing. When Gerard and the Kanima hold her hostage, she tells Scott to give him what ever he wants. She has a change of heart when later she realizes that something dangerous is happening at the championship lacrosse game. She refuses to leave and tells her son to do whatever he must to help. ("Battlefield") She rides with Jackson to the hospital where she makes an odd discovery. Jackson is covered in a mucus-like coating and still alive. ("Master Plan") |-|Season 3= Still new to the supernatural, Melissa calls Scott to help Isaac when he enters the hospital and is not healing fast enough to get out of surgery. ("Tattoo") She calls Stiles to ask for his opinion as to who killed the guy at the pool and Heather. They both conclude that Boyd and Cora did not kill them. ("Fireflies") Scott hallucinates that Deucalion rips her throat open with his claws, killing her. ("Motel California") She is seen in the hospital overwhelmed while helping victims of ten car pileup. She also helps Danny by performing a needle thoracostomy. Later she explains to Sheriff Stilinski of how the sacrifices are done in a different way but the victims still die of asphyxiation. ("Currents") She turns over hospital files to Sheriff Stilinski and explains that while one unidentified victim was dying, hundreds of birds committed mass suicide by smashing into the hospital. ("The Girl Who Knew Too Much") During a massive storm, Melissa evacuates all the patients from Beacon Hills Hospital. Deucalion pretends to hold her hostage in exchange for Jennifer Blake but then lets her go as "gesture of good will". She helps Scott escape The Alpha Twins by shocking them with a defibrillator. She is taken by the Darach and is tied up with Sheriff Stilinski as "Guardian" sacrifices. ("The Overlooked") She informs Stilinski on as much as she can tell about werewolves and the Hunters. Afterwards she listens to his story about the death of his wife. ("Alpha Pact") Melissa and the rest of the parents are rescued with the help of Isaac, Stiles, and Allison. Later she is seen silently laughing when Scott blows off his dad. ("Lunar Ellipse") Melissa tries to cope the boys being werewolves while telling that the home is not supernatural proof. ("Anchors") Melissa interviews William Barrow for his prep in surgery and is present when he escapes. It is revealed that her maiden name is 'Delgado.' ("Galvanize") She helps Stiles get some sleep by giving him a sedative and later saves her ex-husband's life after he is attacked by the Oni. ("Silverfinger") She helps Scotts dad find Stiles in the coyote cave from More Bad Than Good and later oversees Stiles tests for a form of dementia his mother had. ("Riddled") Melissa grows concerned with Stiles' recent disappearance and later helps Scott and Allison see Isaac in the hospital. ("Letharia Vulpina") The Nogistune tells her that Stiles knows about her calling Sheriff Stilinski one night before her and Agent McCall divorced, and she doesn't want Scott to know. ("De-Void") She checks Stiles vital signs after he is turned back to normal. ("Insatiable") She attacked by the Oni and makes her ex-husband promise that if she does not make it, he will try to make things work with him and Scott. She later consoles her son when he has a chance to cry for Allison's death. ("The Divine Move") |-|Season 4= Melissa is attacked by a Wendigo at the hospital. ("Muted") Melissa is seen struggling with her bills. ("Orphaned") Dr. Deaton and Satomi go to her for help with the werewolf killing virus. ("Weaponized") She hates the plan to "kill" Scott to flush out the Benefactor but puts on an impressive performance as the "grieving mother." She and Noshiko search for the Benefactor at the hospital and face off against a Berserker. ("Time of Death") She hospitalizes Stiles after his encounter with Brunski and gives him a cassette player to figure out what the tape the orderly meant. ("Monstrous") She discovers the money hiding under Scott's bed and presses him to give it back to the Hales. ("A Promise to the Dead") Gallery Melissa and Scott McCall.png|Melissa and Scott McCall Eaddy Mays JR Bourne and Melissa Ponzio.png|Eaddy Mays, J.R. Bourne, Melissa Ponzio Melissa McCall.png|Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 11 Formality Melissa Ponzio Tyler Posey Melissa McCall Scott McCall Women love words.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Melissa Ponzio Melissa McCall Sleepy.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Melissa Ponzio Melissa McCall patient saved.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 18 Riddled Melissa McCall saves Stiles.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 18 Riddled not so happy couple Melissa Ponzio.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 6 Orphaned Melissa bargins with power company.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Melissa and Sheriff morgue.png Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters